Another Life, Another Time
by EvilChibiChan
Summary: What if a different girl had fallen into the well? What if Inuyasha never met Kagome? What if said girl had her own species problems? ***NOTICE: UPDATED!!!!*****
1. A DIFFERENT girl falls into the well

First and foremost, hello! My name's Katherine and this is my own twisted version of the great anime Inuyasha. *drools like the mindless fan girl she is* This is my idea, my first story here, and I hope you will enjoy it. And to those who will most likely flame me, a lot, get over it. It's just my story using characters of which I do not own like:  
  
Inuyasha - 'Get this freak off my leg!!!' Kagome- 'Hey! Inuyasha's mine!' Kikyo- *evil glare of hatred* Kaede- 'I like not the looks of this..' Shessorumu- 'Damned human....' Shippo- *being squeezed to death for being so darn cute* And the rest of the illustrious cast who I wouldn't be capable of this without their inspiration.  
  
I do however own: Katherine- yes yes... I know. I named her after myself. . Tomo Suyria Sen Anzai Ebizo Chuichi Ayano Kaori  
  
I do not own Inuyasha, no matter how hard I ask. With that settled, on with the mayhem!  
  
Another Life, another Time  
  
Chapter One: When a DIFFERENT girl fell down the well.  
  
"DIE INUYASHA!"  
  
"K.Kikyo!?"  
  
She could only watch as the boy was hit with the arrows, pinning him to a tree, as the mizo slowly walked away. Katie didn't want to follow her, she knew what would happen, it had been happening since she could remember, but she was drawn to follow the mizo called Kikyo, away from the dying boy, and towards the priestess's own grave. She tried to fight the shadow hands as they held her back, she struggled as much as she could, and she had to save him.. She just had too!  
  
"GAH!!" she sat up from the futon, sweat beading her forehead, breathing harshly. Wiping her forehead, she leaned back on one arm, wondering what she was doing, why did she come to Japan? She didn't speak a word of Japanese and knew practically no one besides Kagome, and only her because she was part of her exchange family.  
  
"Katherine-sama? Are you alright, I. I heard you scream." Kagome slid the door open, her eyes wide with fright.  
  
"No... I'm alright, Kagome. Just a silly dream. Just don't call me Katherine, ok?" Katie smiled warmly as Kagome backed out of her room, and went back to her own. Falling back on her bed, she counted the ceiling bumps over and over, trying to get back to sleep. But then. the nightmare would probably return to torment her again. Standing up, she stood in front of her mirror, trying to figure out what was wrong with her, what was causing these dreams and why. She wasn't short, but neither was she tall, her light auburn hair, almost blond, fell to her shoulders, all cut at one length. She hated to admit it, but she had a great body. Well, except for the wings.. Turning her back to the mirror, she looked over her shoulder, and sighed, wondering once more why she had to have such a weird birthmark. On each shoulder blade were markings of wings, delicately sketched into her skin like a piece of parchment. Bright gold-green eyes studied themselves in the mirror, not almond shaped like Kagome's, just. large and expressive.  
  
"Feh..." she grumbled, pulling on jeans and a jacket "I need to go for a walk" She snuck out of the house and made her way towards the little shrine Kagome's grandfather was always warning them about. She couldn't figure out why he didn't like it, the small building was lovely, surrounded by the tree's and during festivals when lit up by the candles it was down right magical. She slid the paper spell from the door, and snuck in, sliding the door shut behind her.  
  
It was small, but then the shrine was centered on a well after all! Walking over, she peered over the edge, and stared into the darkness, listening for something.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Kagome's grandfather ran through the door, making Katie jump and hurtle into the well.  
  
"KATHERINE-SAMA!!!!!" was the last thing she heard as the blackness enveloped her. "Is it alive, Suriya?"  
  
"Sssh! What if it's another demon?! Just be quiet."  
  
"She's pretty. She has nice hair, maybe Kaede."  
  
"YEAH! Tomo, Lady Kaede would know if it's a demon!"  
  
Groggily, Katie opened one eye, the sunlight hurting her eyes slightly, her entire body aching, her brain feeling like someone had performed ~Riverdance~ on it. Groaning, she sat up, shading her face with one hand as three little kids shrieked, running into the bushes once they noticed her. Standing up on rather shaky legs, she smiled at them. "Well, hello there! Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She frowned, looking around her, noticing the landscape was completely different, almost like the nigh.  
  
"Tomo! Suriya! Sen! Tis unsafe to be wondering the woods at this hour.." A rather disgruntled looking older woman appeared in the clearing, one eye covered with a patch, dressed in a red and white kimono, her graying hair tied back. She stopped, seeing Katie, whipping a bow from behind her back, aiming it at her. "Whoa! Look, stop with the sharp objects! I'm lost!" Katie waved her hands in front of her frantically, "I fell down that well, and ended up here, wherever here is!" She tried to bow respectfully, like she saw Kagome do a lot, but it was hard with an arrow aimed at you heart. 


	2. Now things are getting odd

Next Chapter!

I repeat, I do not own 'Inuyasha' or any of the characters, such as:

Inuyasha – 'Stupid people torturing me… *grumble mumble*'

Kagome- 'SIT!!!!' *Inuyasha eats dirt*

Kikyo- 'Off to gather more souls....'

Kaede- 'I like not the looks of this….Really'

Shessorumu- 'Does this make me look fat?'

Shippo- *being squeezed to death for being so darn cute*

And the rest of the illustrious cast who I wouldn't be capable of this without their inspiration. *bonks Miroku on the head with large iron frying pan* No touchie!

I do however own:

Katie- yes yes... I know. I named her after myself. .

Tomo

Suyria

Sen

Anzai- mysterious man that Shessomuru hates even more then Inuyasha AND Naraku!*more will be revealed!*

Ebizo

Chuichi

Ayano

Kaori- half-demon merchant/dude with hat *it's all about the hat* 

I do not own Inuyasha, no matter how hard I ask.  With that settled, on with the mayhem!

Another Life, another Time- Recap.

"Tomo! Suriya! Sen! Tis unsafe to be wondering the woods at this hour…." A rather disgruntled looking older woman appeared in the clearing, one eye covered with a patch, dressed in a red and white kimono, her graying hair tied back. She stopped, seeing Katie, whipping a bow from behind her back, aiming it at her. "Whoa! Look, stop with the sharp objects! I'm lost!" Katie waved her hands in front of her frantically, "I fell down that well, and ended up here, wherever here is!" She tried to bow respectfully, like she saw Kagome do a lot, but it was hard with an arrow aimed at your heart.

**Chapter Two:** Now things are getting odd...

"What manner of demon are you? Speak before my arrow finds your heart!" Kaede shouted, pulling the missile back warningly as the three little kids peeked out from behind her, eyes large with surprise and fear glancing at Katie with curiosity. 

"Look, I fell down that stupid well, you old crone! I'm not a demon!" She shouted, putting her hands down to her hips, looking very annoyed, not caring about the arrows anymore. Taken back by her outburst, the woman lowered her bow, a questioning look on her face; she turned whispering something to the children, who ran towards the village at a mad pace. "You are not a demon? Then how did you come from the well with such strange garments?" Kaede leaned close, looking into Katie's eyes seriously. "You have many secrets, child. Some even you do not know yourself. Come, I'll take you to my home. The forest is not a safe place at this time." With that, she grabbed her arm, dragging her away from the well clearing. A glimmer caught her eye as they moved, and Katie turned her head, a flash of white hair, and red clothing making her eyes widen with surprise. "*Ok… It's official… I'm in a coma, and this is all a dream!*" She thought to herself, after being ushered hurriedly into the crone's house, slamming the door behind them as villagers looked curiously at what or who Kaede was dragging behind her.

"By all the gods, I dare not believe it! How a creature like you have survived…" Kaede started to ramble, bowing to Katie as if she was someone important. Things were just getting way too weird for her tastes, and frankly, she had had enough!

"Look lady… Kaede or whatever, would you please tell me what the heck you talking about?!" Katie crossed her arms defensively, waiting for the hag to answer her questions. The place was creeping her out too much, the clothes these people were wearing looked like something from the old prints Kagome showed her all the time.

*Katie is one of those people, a lot like a certain foul mouthed half-demon, that calls people names, but... in the nicest possible way!*

"Then ye do not know what ye are?" Kaede raised one eyebrow, shocked slightly at the girl's seeming ignorance of her gifts. "No 'ye' doesn't know what is going on! I'm a regular 17 year old girl, who is in a coma and dreaming about people from Feudal Japan!!" she grumbled, glaring into the hearth, a nervous voice repeating in her head 'It couldn't have been that guy… No way, no way, no way!' Kaede started to move around the room, fixing tea, murmuring to herself as Katie just sat there, feeling really out of place with her clothing. Everyone she had seen so far had been wearing some style of a kimono, and there she was, wearing jeans, t-shirt, and an old battered jacket! Shifting uncomfortably from her spot, she smiled as the old woman handed her a cup of tea, then settled herself down across from her. Taking a swig, Katie grimaced at the sharp taste, as Kaede started to speak.

"Our lands have been overrun for many years by demons, sprits and monsters. Many think which ever of the gods are left, have forgotten the people. There is an old legend that has been passed down from old times, of a great creature, with the power of all elements, able to battle even the greatest of demons. She was consort to the gods in creation, and friend of the dragons. Even some said she made friends with demons!

 But an evil spirit, a corrupted human soul made of demons, cursed her, killing her. One final act she played was sending her spirit deep into the earth, into the molten blood to be reborn into human form…"

Cutting her off, Katie, slammed her cup down, tilting her head slightly. "And what does this have to do with me? No offense, but I think it's a bunch of stories! Demons aren't real, neither are dragons, gods, or spirits!" The silence was deafening, making her squirm in her seat as Kaede shook her head. "Child, ye survived the Well…"

"Whatever. Look, lady. Thank you for the tea and all, but I need to get out of here. I'm going home." She bowed to the aged woman, and walked out of the hut, smack into a crowd of villagers, who started back from her as if she was some kind of snake or something. Glaring at them all, she sat off towards the woods she had so rudely awoke in, grumbling to herself for nothing as Kaede shouted for her to come back, saying something about the cursed well or some rot. Tramping through the woods, she pulled her jacket tighter to her body; getting the eerie feeling something was watching her, as the vegetation started to seem familiar for some odd reason. Stepping around a tree, she glanced ahead, and froze in shock.

It was the clearing from her nightmare, the boy was pinned to the tree with the arrow still, except roots or vines of some type had grown around him. Approaching the tree, Katie noticed the arrow seemed to glow softly, though a fatal wound, the guy seemed to just be sleeping. He was so familiar it made her shiver, but an idea hit her suddenly, a thought. The ears… if the tea that old hag gave her was real, then she could see if his ears were real! Hopping up on the side, she clambered up the vines, just far away enough from the boy so if it was some sort of weird hologram, she wouldn't go falling to the ground. Keeping on arm wrapped around a vine, she hesitently reached over and brushed on of the ears, then snatched her hand back in surprise. It felt alive! The flesh was warm and furry; it didn't feel like those stupid headbands she had seen some girls wearing lately. She picked a few strands of the pure white hair in amazement, checking to see if it was a wig. She felt like some kind of monkey or ape, hanging on the side of the tree, checking this guy out. 

While she was messing with his hair, Katie failed to notice color was returning to his face as his eyes opened slowly he opened his mouth and said…..

"Oro???"

**** Sorry… I couldn't help myself! ^____^'


	3. A Bug Named George

Yadda yadda yadda... I don't own Inuyasha, no matter how hard I ask.

With that, on with the mayhem!

****

****

**Chapter Three:** Pillars of flame are a girl's best friend!

Recap:

"Oro?"

            "SON OF A BITCH YOUR ALIVE!?!" Katie yelped, falling from her perch with an ungraceful thump into the ground as the boy glared at her annoyed. "Yeah, I'm alive. Now would you mind GETTING ME DOWN FROM HERE?!" While she sat on the ground, stunned for a moment, fuzzy-ears sniffed then made a face. "You're a damned human…" he growled while trying to move, the arrow in his chest glowing brightly in defiance. Standing up, Katie walked closer, wondering what the heck was in that pocky Kagome gave her after supper, because whatever it was, it was giving her some funky dreams.

*Inuyasha POV*

"~Where am I? I mean the last thing I remember was Kikyo…

KIKYO?!?!

Why can't I move? 

Damn it, some arrow is stuck in my chest!

What the HELLS is going on?!?!  ~"

A faint sensation of someone wiggling his ears started to pull him closer to consciousness, and a strange scent……like burning spices, fire and blood. 

Human blood.

"Oro…?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~End POV phase~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah I'm a damned human, so what in the hell are you supposed to be?!" Katie glared at the boy angrily, ignoring the strange rustling and clicking in the dark bushes behind her back, her attention focused on the guy in front of her. A set of eyes shined hungrily from the shadows, a trail of drool glistening from the moonlight, it crashed through the bushes then, the hunger too much, and the prey too easy to kill. The lower demon came at Katie from behind, as she turned to look over her shoulder to see what looked like a cross between a giant praying mantis and centipede sent her flying to the ground as it crashed into her.

"Food…easy food. Fresh…meat." it wheezed, circling her as she staggered to her feet, clutching her left side.

"LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Inuyasha yelled at the demon from his little balcony seat fastened to the tree. He wasn't really concerned about the girl, but she seemed like the type to let him loose if he knew what the hells was going on. She was weird looking to say the least, and her scent was really confusing, one minute human the next... something else.

"~ Holy flying monkeys of death… Fuck! That thing hit me so damned hard… ~" Katie coughed, holding her side as it throbbed angrily. Ribs didn't seem to be broken, but they could have been cracked. "Well..." she spit some blood on the ground, "... I guess I get to show you why people leave me alone, huh, maggot?" Bringing her fist up, she crouched down in a make-shift fighting stance, her eyes seeming to glow as the bug-demon hissed, clicking its mandibles sinisterly.  

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! IDIOT, YOU CAN'T FIGHT A DEMON!" Inuyasha was practically roaring at this point, the arrow glowing white hot in straining to keep him bound. Was this girl insane?! Unless she was some sort of miko, which he highly doubted, she had no chance, even fighting a lower demon like that.  "DAMNIT BITCH, LISTEN TO ME!"

Katie hesitated, swiveling her head in the tree's direction. Taking her distraction, the demon charged in, one mandible aimed to take off her head in one quick slice. Just at the last second, she ducked down, sliding under the moving beast as it screeched angrily at her as she slammed a foot into its soft underbelly, flipping it into the air as she scrambled out of reach.

"IF YOU WOULD LET ME LOOSE, BITCH, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO DIE!!!" Inuyasha screamed as the bug crashed to the ground at the trees roots, practically at his feet, a little voice in his head saying "Damn… she's strong." Taking a defensive stance again, Katie yelped in pain, sliding to the ground clutching her arm where a mandible had sliced it open nearly to the bone. The hunger-crazed demon screeched in satisfaction as she started to slip into unconsciousness, it charged towards her.

"No... I'm not... supposed to die. I finally found him and this is what I get, to be EATEN BY SOME DAMNED GIANT BUG?!?!"

The demon was an arms length away when her hand shot out, a tower of flames enveloping the beast as it squealed in pain and terror, the flames going inside, burning from the inside out, while it's skin burned along with it. The demon dropped to the ground, or at least what was left of it, smoldering as Katie just stood there, a vacant look in her eyes, the flames left the dead demon, surrounding her then disappearing with faint crackles. 

"What in the hells did you just do?!" Inuyasha just stared, wondering if his nose was on the fritz, no human could have done that…. Not even Kikyo. He stiffened as she walked towards him, little wisps of flames still dancing in the air around her, she still had that strange look in her eyes, and something else was looking out, someone else. "Inuyasha…" she whispered, his ears flattening at his name. How the hell did she know his name? He'd never seen her or anyone like her before so how…

"LADY?! Get away from the demon, he… By the Gods, he has awoken…" Kaede came through the bushes, some of the villagers behind her giving screams and shouts at the sight of Inuyasha blinking at them with a slightly annoyed look. Unhearing, Katie put her hand on the arrow as it glowed with a strange pink light, and then just shattered. "It's done." She murmured, slumping to the ground unconscious as the hanyou dropped to the ground, flexing his claws, and grinning maliciously at the villagers, who stepped back, raising whatever farming implement they had in defense. "Where's Kikyo?" he growled, as Kaede glared at him. "Kikyo has been dead for the past fifty years. What lies did ye tell her, to let her free ye?!" she shouted, as some of the villagers edged towards Katie's unconscious form.

His eye twitched a bit, but his expression didn't change at the news. "Didn't tell her nothin' hag. After flambéing that demon over there, she just let me loose." He leaped back into the tree branches. "I'm free, and there's no one to stop me!" With a sharp laugh, he disappeared into the dark leaves with a rustle, and was gone. Shaking her head, Kaede hurried to Katie's still form as the villagers poked the bug demons corpse, jumping a bit if it even moved a little. "Hurry now... we must bring her back to the village. I fear Inuyasha is not done with her yet."

~~~~~~~Some quick First Aide and a nap later...~~~~~

*Groan* "Did someone write down that semi's number?"  Katie moaned, opening her eyes, as the room focused into view, shafts of sunlight filtering through the roof lazily, sounds of people and animals coming through the walls softly as they went through their daily tasks. She could barely move, her side felt like someone had used her to break some rocks, while her right arm couldn't move at all. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her side intensified even more if she so much as shifted her weight.  It was then she realized her upper body was wrapped up like a mummy, her arm registered immobile by splints and a sling. She frantically looked up as Kaede moved the curtain aside and walked into the room, carrying a tray and kettle. "What happened?! Where's that bug thing?! AND WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY SHIRT?????" Katie practically screamed grabbing the blanket with her good arm and pulling it up to her chin while the old women chuckled slightly, sitting the tray down near the pallet she was sitting on. "So ye woke up, even after all my medicine, it did not affect you? It matters not, you are healing very quickly. If you were human, you would be dead by now." Katie peeked over her blankets edge, glaring daggers at Kaede. "Can't you get it through your thick head, that I am human you old bat?!" she winced, pain shooting through her side when she tried to sit up indigently, leaning back down as she gasped slightly, the pressure in her side causing her to become short of breath.

Kaede nodded, smoothing the hair on Katie's head maternally. "Ye need to rest now. Just rest."

I'm gonna name the now roasted, toasted, and flambéed bug George! 

And the Shikon no Tama has more then one way of showing up! 

Stay tuned, and enjoy my Ramen buffet with complementary malted milk balls!

*Watches Inuyasha commence in obliterating the buffet*


	4. Naraku wears a tutu! kidding oo I hope

_Wow, I mean, really, WOW! You all really like my twist on the whole story? And I've been reading all your works and would like to thank the following for actually putting up with my little plot squirrel!_

**_ Em Starcatcher_**_: LOVES!!! Best story, 'The Haunting of Higurashi Farm'_

**_CrazyLady:_**_ Well… for just being crazy! _

**_Kakira:_**_ Welcome to the world of FanFiction! NEWBIES UNITE!_

**_Kikyou-sama:_**_  UPDATE!!! *stares at screen willing to update*_

**_Grandsabre of Hearts_**_: One word, A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!!!_

**_babyme838:_**_ There will be more…. *deranged chuckle* Oh, so much more!_

Even if I offered endless Ramen, I still would not own Inuyasha, no matter the deranged ranting…..So I do not own the following:

Inuyasha: "This story is supposed to be about me! Why is Naraku getting a whole chapter and who the HELL is this Anzai guy???"

Kagome: "Do I even get to go to the past?"

Kaede: "I still like not the looks of this…"

Kikyou: "HOW CAN SHE BE MORE BEAUTIFUL THEN ME?!! I demand retribution!"

Shessomuru: "And where do I come into this?"

Shippo: "At least you aren't being hugged to death…"

Naraku: "I HAVE A BACKSTORY! Besides the whole Kikyou thing! *dances happily around*"

 Oh, and Kalatyi is property of a friend, so you steal, you be bitten and given rabies along with various nasty things!

With that on with the mayhem!

**Chapter Four:** Kukukukukuku!

The village was burning, people screaming in terror as demons swooped down upon them to feast, while a pale figure sat on the overlooking hilltop, chuckling with pleasure at the sounds of death and agony from within its white-baboon skin. While savoring the sights, sounds and smell, his entertainment was cut sort as a neko yokai kneeled before him, her fur matted with blood. "Lord Naraku, we have news…."

"Of what, my dear Kalatyi?" the baboon mask swiveled to the neko, as she straightened up hesitantly, her eyes hooded and to the ground. "The hanyou, Inuyasha, has been released by…a strange female human who appeared in the forest.  One of my scouts, George, attacked her, but was killed….. Lord Naraku?" Her voice trailed off as she glanced up, Naraku stood up, a low growl emitting from the white skin. "How was the stupid insect killed? Tell me now!" he grabbed Kalatyi by her collar, jerking her in the air. 

"She… used some sort of magic! He had wounded her fatally and was closing in for the kill when she somehow engulfed him in flames!!" the neko yowled, as she was unceremoniously dropped to the ground as Naraku paced back and forth. Given the chance, the yokai scrambled away to some distance, to finish her meal while the figure started to whisper, then speak louder and louder until it was nearly a roar.

"How can that trice damned creature have survived?! I killed her with my own hands, casting her into the pits of Hell and yet still she has returned..." he growled, flying up into the sky and away from the battlefield, thinking of that last time he had fought with something that nearly destroyed him….

****~Tralalalala: We present a Naraku flashback! ~****

            He was hurt, badly. His wounds were numerous, and most were bleeding with ferocity only a thing like him could accomplish. Yet there she stood, no wound marring her perfection. Kikyou paled in comparison to the warrior that he was facing now, the fires of Heaven and Earth glowing within her eyes. 

The Ancient One, older then the stars themselves but eternally young, perfect, yet imperfect. 

Unlike the other Immortals, she knew remorse, hardships, terror, pain… Ah yes, she knew pain. Her face had shown that as he attacked Kikyo in the guise of the hanyou, to finally have claim to the Shikon No Tama. One other emotion she knew was unknown to the Immortal's, and that was love. It was inevitable after she tried to protect Inuyasha when he was a child before she was taken back, told not to meddle with mortal affairs. Still, she wept when Inuyasha was bound to the tree. But his plan was altered, no completely destroyed when Kikyo had the jewel burned with her body, the flames of her pyre giving the jewel to that bitch to protect. Now he wanted what was his back. This was proving to be harder then anticipated….

"Naraku, you have no right to the jewel, to gain its power you would have to know life, and all you stink of is death and demons." The woman whispered, her hair rippling in the wind like a dancing flame, her hand resting on the hilt of an ancient looking sword as Naraku laughed loudly, ending in a wheezing cough as more blood poured into his insides. "You talk of life, as if you control it. Well, my lady, I control death and your death is now!" he roared, jabbing his sword through her waist, a soft gasp of shock passing through her lips as her body fell to the earth, the winds howling with rage, battering him from every direction, the very ground heaving him away, while he laughed loudly with a maniacal glee. "Your Lady is dead! No flames to resurrect her, no waters to bless. She will never return!" He coughed, still laughing. "I've killed an Ancient… I killed THE Ancient…" he said hysterically his hands stretching out to the necklace her corpse wore. As the Shikon No Tama started to fade with his approach, the ground started to rumble, cracks appearing in the earth as fissures of steam and flames rose in the air, the ground started to collapse around the woman's body, air brushing her hair as rain began to fall.

"NO!" he screamed, grabbing at nothing as her body fell into the rip in the surface, dropping into nothingness, the Shikon No Tama disappearing with her deep into the earth. "Be cursed, Ancient! To never return, only be imprisoned in the bowels of Hell till eternities end!" he roared into the darkness with satisfaction as the silence confirmed his conclusion.

****~ Tralalalala: So ends this flashback! ~****

            A slender hand appeared out of the hide, as he counted off to himself. "Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Light, and Darkness….Then it's true. She had all that was needed to be reborn. But how did she escape my sight? How?!" He slashed through the air, slicing through a passing crow like butter. He had been circling the small manor for some time, the forest surrounding it moving with distrust. The man, beast, whatever he was, knew the answer, but Naraku felt repulsed to ask, knowing Anzai would just as soon lie to him as tell him the truth. He landed at the main gate, the great wooden and bronze wall swung open as he walked into the yard.

Seated on the steps leading with, playing Go was a child was the one known as Anzai, the Seer of men, gods, and demons. He was as strange as any creature Naraku had ever faced, the body of a man, yet at the same time the body of a white tiger, a pair of great ebony wings sprouting from his shoulders, a similar, if smaller set where his ears should be. Of course, this was only one of his many forms. Glancing up, Anzai's expression soured at the sight of the white hide, he sent the small boy into the manor, standing while Naraku approached him. 

"What do you want?" he growled softly, fangs bared.

"A mere question, my dear Anzai, that I'm afraid must be answered. Or should I be called you Seer now?" Naraku's eyes gleamed with hatred from under the hide. "Or Beast of the Forest since you have chosen this form after such a time?"

The creature's tailed lashed as a shimmer in the air where he stood obscured him from sight for a moment, before revealing a man of his mid-twenties, deep green, almost black hair falling down his back, contrasting with his plain gray clothing. "Speak your questions, and then they may be answered." He folded his arms, a rather tired and annoyed look crossing his face.

"What I seek is this. Has she returned?" Naraku growled as Anzai narrowed his eyes thoughtfully for a moment. "Who is this 'she', demon?" he asked lazily, as another growl echoed from the hide.

"The one I destroyed 50 human years ago, you fool!"

"Ah, now, you have destroyed so many people, how should I know which one you're talking about?" Anzai smiled, but the smiled changed to a frown when Naraku grabbed his throat holding him in the air. "I've killed humans, demons, even gods, Seer. What makes you think you are any different?" 

"I'm of the Six Elements. As long as they exist, then I am." The young man stated clearly even though it seemed Naraku was crushing his windpipe. "The Phoenix has risen again, yet she has not. She will find you, and destroy you after so long. She does not know of you, or this place, her memories erased like sand being smoothed by the wind. She will destroy you, Naraku. That is a fact." At that Naraku let out a roar, sending Anzai flying into the manor's wall, while he leapt back into the sky, the Seer's prediction echoing in his mind.

As the demon disappeared from sight, Anzai picked himself up, brushing bits of plaster, thatch and wood off as the child walked out of the building, aging as he stepped till he appeared the same as Anzai. He gazed thoughtfully after Naraku, and then turned to the other Anzai. "Eheiya, if that is true, you know that.." his voice trailed off as his twin changed shape once more to a being that seemed weightless, it's opalescent hair fanning gently from the breeze that seemed to surround it's body. "Yes. Go to her before her aura attracts more attention." It whispered as Anzai, the true Anzai started to run, then leaping into the trees, and jumping from branch to branch, the winds and tree's moaning in their mute knowledge of what was to happen.

            Meanwhile, a certain hanyou was pouting in the trees when a strange scent grabbed his attention, the sound of someone running among the tree tops, his tree tops! Muttering something about shoving a broom someplace, he set off after the intruder in his domain, a bit hungry for a fight after being asleep for so long.

            Anzai glanced behind him as the sound of Inuyasha's pursuit reached his ears. "This should get interesting…" he grinned, gaining speed until he was a blur among the leaves. The journey would take a few days if he kept Inuyasha busy till then, but if he was correct, she would be alright.

******** About a day later…********

"Out, out, OUT!"

 A few of the village men came racing out of Kaede's home as various things flew after them, a kettle, broom, live chicken…. Kaede laughed loudly, watching as Katie stormed out of the house, a large knife in her hand, and practically breathing fire as the men ran down the road towards their safe rice fields. "Of… All… The... NERVE!!!!" she screamed, slamming the knife into the lintel to the hilt. Hearing Kaede laughing, she glared at her. "Don't you have at least a real door? You know, something that keeps people OUT?!"

"Lady Katie… calm down. Your injuries..." the aged woman spoke plaintively as the younger, crossed her arms marching towards the edge of the forest. "I need to take a walk!" she shouted to Kaede, before disappearing into the foliage. Things were almost normal now, besides the fact she was still stuck in the equivalent of the Japanese Middle Ages, with giant bugs and guys who only would exist in a fairy tale. Or some strange magna. 

She picked her way through the trees until she came to the clearing, Inuyasha's tree standing forlornly in the center without Inuyasha. She clambered up in the branches, hugging her knees to her chest. It just didn't seem possible that someone from her dreams, nightmares, whatever, had become flesh and blood. It was terrifying, yet comforting, the idea that someone, even if they were from a dream was still near. Her adopted parents just thought about how she acted and looked, like she was more of a doll to be dressed up to show what great parents they were. That dream always came, bringing her an odd comfort with its presence. Leaning back against the trunk, she watched the wind blow among the leaves and branches, shafts of sunlight being shifted as clouds raced overhead. 

"I suppose you happen to want to break your neck?"

Katie sat up at the voice, as a young man dropped from the upper branches with grace, his bright white smile shining from tanned skin. "He looks so normal, just like one of the villagers…." She thought to herself, relaxing slightly as he studied her for a moment. "You haven't changed a bit! Well, your hair and eyes are completely different, but what can a person do, huh?" He lounged back as she realized he was floating in the air besides her perch.


	5. Bloopers

_A short… well, medium note to my readers… Ahem, with the vacation of Inuyasha episodes from Cartoon Network till the middle of August, my story may become very OOC, well even more so then it already is… Anyhow, I will try to keep up my creation's blood flow. And I need opinions from you all, because heck, without you, this little fic would not exist! Anzai, and Eheiya already have names, but I know practically no Japanese besides 'Oswari!' and 'BAKA!!' So, if you would be so kind, what sort of names would you give people... err… beings like those two, except they represent the other Elements? _

_I'll need:_

_Female for the Water_

_Male for Light_

_Either for Darkness_

_Either for Fire_

_Also, for a bit of a break, I'm going to have a bloopers page for some of the action scenes that have taken place so far in my story, which I hope you all will enjoy!_

_And there is going to be a surprise for one of the characters *cough*Fluffy*cough* and everyone's favorite reanimated clay miko! What you ask? Well….*is clobbered by Katie*_

_ 'DON'T TELL THEM!!!!!! IT WILL RUIN THE WHOLE THING!!!!'_

_*muttering under breath* Fine….. Damned giant bird…_

_Katie: 'What did you just say?!' *Lightening appears in background*_

_Aw… crap… *dives into nearest foxhole with the gang as the area in a 3 mile radius is flattened and smoking*_

_*~PINCH~*_

_MIROKU YOU HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Said perverted monk goes flying into the air with a large boot-print on the side of his face while Sango and I watch him fly into the distance*_

_Sango: 'Nice one….. But….Aren't you supposed to be doing a bloopers page right now?'_

_Aw crimny!!!!!!! *races off to type*_

**When Katie sees Inuyasha bound to the tree:**

_*After some inner monologue, Katie climbs up the tree, examining Inuyasha's ears. Just as she's about to touch them, her foot slips*_

**Katie:** "HOLY FLYING MONKIES!?! GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

_*Flailing around, she grabs onto his kimono, breaking the fake vines dragging them both to the ground with a loud crash_*

**Inuyasha:** "What the hell was that for you idiot!? The script said you wiggled my ears, not fall down screaming and dragging me with you!" *Glares at Katie who's eyes were going through the swirl effect*

**Katie:** "Can I buy the puppy Mommy?" *she promptly passes out*

**Inuyasha:** "Feh…. That's the 12th GOD DAMN TIME, KATHERINE_!" *Screaming at director who glares at him*_

 **Katherine: "Inu……. Don't have an aneurysm on me again… My insurance doesn't cover hanyou's from Feudal Japan_…" *Stands up on her chair, holding up the microphone* "TAKE 13!!!!!!! Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddd…. ACTION!"_**

**When Katie sees Inuyasha bound to the tree: _Take 13_**

_*After some inner monologue (and safety harnesses) Katie climbs up the tree, examining Inuyasha's ears. Director can be heard of screen giggling quietly that nothing had gone wrong yet. Suddenly, Inuyasha breaks the bonds, and starts kissing her passionately while she punches him upside the head*_

**Katie:** "Get him OFF ME!!!"

**Katherine:** "Lucky…." _*watches Katie jealously*_

_*Anzai wanders in, eating a jelly doughnut, and watches the scene for a moment. He yanks away a leaf from the top of the hanyou's head as Inuyasha pops into Ebizo, who cackles loudly, bouncing away*_

**Anzai:** "Uh… I think our 'heroine' has an admirer_…" *He watches Katie chase after the gray kitsune with Sango's boomerang. Shrugging, he goes on to finish his doughnut.*_

**Attack of George!**

****

****

_*A set of eyes shined hungrily from the shadows, a trail of drool glistening in the moonlight.*_

**Katherine:** "CUE BATTLE MUSIC!"

_*Kaori pops in CD*_

**'_Are you ready kids?_**

****

**_Aye aye, captain!_**

****

**_Whhhhhooooooooooooo lives in a pineapple under the sea?_**

****

**_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!' _**

_*The song is cut off as a large mallet just smashed the stereo, the director glaring at the entire cast looking for the guilty party, then notices something….*_

**Katherine:** "Where. Is. Jaken?!" _*Since that little toad was the only one missing, he was the guilty one. *_

**Cast:** "We don't know!"

**Inuyasha:** "Feh…. Check the coat room…His stench is all over that closet!" 

_*With that Katherine marches from the studio into the house. There's a moment of silence and then…"_

**Katherine:** "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CAT?!?!?!?!? OH MY GOD!" 

_*Jaken comes crashing through the door with the director following, wielding an aluminum bat. She has used it since half of Jaken's head is smashed in*_

**Anzai:** "Well, what's going to happen next is too violent so_……*glances around for something to entertain with*_ The Amazing Sitting Hanyou, INUYASHA!*

**Inuyasha:** "What the hell?! I want to see Jaken get creamed!"  _*He is creamed by the mob of American fan girls who swoop down on him like ants to a sugar bowl*_ "Heeeeellllppp meeeeee!!!"

_*Meanwhile, George is sitting in his seat, reading the news until his cell phone rings*_

**George:** "DAMN IT, MARTY! You didn't tell me this chick was a psycho! And have you… No, shut up! Have you even read the script!? An actor of my caliber gets 3 minutes then is turned to a pile of ashes!?.......... WELL FUCK YOU, ASS! I'll find another agent!"

_*He stomps off the soundstage into his trailer, slamming the door. Katie glances around at all the mayhem while Sango and Miroku show up.*_

**Katie:** "And this is supposed to be a good day??"

**Sango:** "Well, at least Miroku is behaving himself…."

*~Double Grope Attack~*

**Katie and Sango:** HENTAI_!!!!!!!!!! *Sango hits him with the boomerang while Katie side-kicks him.*_

**Miroku_*while flying through the air*:_** "Can't we all get along….?"

Hope you enjoyed this tid-bit of bloopers. There may be more in the near future….. 

No felines were harmed or violated in the making of these bloopers…….. well….Those that were, were avenged! _*points to trophy head of Jaken hanging over fireplace*_


	6. Yet another filler page from the lazy au...

**MALE CHARACTERS: main characters will be in bold.**

**Anzai**- _Earth element_ (A shape shifter and good natured, Anzai is a very interesting Element. He seems to be quite protective of Katie)

**Eheiya**- _Air element_ (An ally with Anzai, bit of a Seer and basic mysterious god-like entity hatching some scheme in the background)

Harunobu- _Water element_ (Husband of Katsura- pretty mild fellow, though a bit temperamental. In charge of the oceans and seas.)

**Hidetaka**- _Light element (Very aloof, and a bit distanced from the troubles of the normal world)_

**Kuroicho**- _Darkness element (Shady character, but seems more 'down to Earth' then some of the other elements; though Kumo is his servant, Kuroicho is not completely evil, just… bored)_

Kumo- _Spider-demon servant of Kuroicho_ (Think along the lines of Jaken, just not diseased…)

Jun- _Messenger of Eheiya_ (A very flighty little fellow, who many are unable to tell if he is a male or female at times. Very protective of his pet owl, Miro)

Morimasa- _Human guard of Anzai's forest_ (more of a ranger then anything ^_____^;)

**Munemumyo**- _Unknown (Mysterious figure that appears, gives insight, then leaves. Maybe the author in disguise)_

**Oniwakamaru**- _Unknown (A child demon that has taken it upon himself to fight with Shippou over rights to who set's on Katie's lap.)_

Tomo-_Human child_ (A young orphan under the care of Kaede)

Ayano-_Human child_ (Oldest orphan under the care of Kaede)

**Inuyasha**- _hanyou (Do I really need to explain?)_

**Sesshuomaru**- _youkai (Older brother of Inuyasha, always being followed by something that looks like a frog with AIDS……)_

**Miroku**- _Human monk _(Pervert.)

**Shippou**- _Kitsune (Kid demon who follows them around, very cute though usually gets beaten up by Inuyasha)_

**Kaori**- _hanyou_ (A half-demon who is always smiling and is a very successful merchant and is always wearing his hat… Never touch the hat)

**Ebizo**- _Kitsune_ (Roughly the same age as Katie, very talented in illusions. Has a very strange obsession with her o.O;)

**FEMALE CHARACTERS:**

**Katie Watson**_- Human (?) teen (An American transfer student, Katie falls though the well to find Inuyasha and all of Feudal Japan. Huge temper, sometimes prone to violence. Refuses to wear those uniforms from Kagome's school… They are to damn short!)_

**Atsumiaka**- _Fire element (Katie's past reincarnation, nice lady. Little is know of her, except the fact she actually was the 'ruler' of the other elements and was referred to as 'the Ancient')_

**Katsura**- _Water element (Wife of Harunobu, she is in charge of rain, and land waters.)_

**Fujimi**- _Minor element, serves Anzai_ (Fujimi was a little human girl who was killed by a demon in Anzai's forest. He brought her back and gave her special gifts over animals and plants. Accompanied by a rather deranged looking squirrel)

Fuyuko- _Minor element, serves Eheiya_ (She was created by Eheiya to watch over the winter winds, and to help travelers who would loose their way in the storms. Very pale and very quiet.)

Hashihime- _Spirit who guards the __Bridge__ of __Eternity (Warrior chick with a big sword who will not let anyone pass……… well… almost)_

**Kazenoko**- _Young half-bird demon (Was tricked by Naraku to tail the gang, and kill Katie. She ends up falling for Oniwakamaru. Still very young)_

Kuronecko- _Cat demon that dies pretty quickly…._ (A minion of Naraku who is sent to stop the gang. Promptly is split in half)

Sen- Human child (Orphan under Kaede's care)

Chuichi- Human child (Orphan under Kaede's care)

**Sango**- _Human demon exterminator_ (Girl with giant boomerang with a companion named Kiara, a cat demon)

And what is this you ask, readers? Well, I decided to give you a basic list of characters that will be making an appearance in my story. If there is anything wrong with the names I have chosen, just let me know. Plus, I am fixing a big surprise party for my parent's anniversary, so the REAL next chapter will be posted by Sunday at the latest!


	7. Memories

            Jumping back, Katie scrambled towards the trunk, pressing her back against the bark, as the stranger hovered a bit closer. 

"Who… what are you?" she yelped as Anzai looked at her in curiosity, and burst out laughing, his voice echoing throughout the clearing. "You don't recognize me, dearest Atsumiaka?" He lit down on the branch and walked on it with relative grace towards Katie. Kneeling down in front of her, he stared into her eyes for what seemed like hours, inching closer till they were practically nose to nose. Suddenly, certain sadness passed over his face while he moved back, sitting Indian style while Katie tried to keep her temper and not shove him off the tree. "You are Atsumiaka, but your not... Your auras are identical but you're just a… "He stared at her again, a look of disbelief in his eyes. "You're just a human…"

"Listen, whatever you are, I'm not this Atsumiaka you keep raving about! My name's Katie, Kay-te!!" She grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest in annoyance. This was getting way too weird, guys with dog ears, old one-eyed hags who talked like she was in some Shakespearian play, people who could float in the air… But something was wrong, why was this guy so familiar and why was it going so dark….

"Girl!" Anzai shouted as Katie just slumped out of her perch, falling towards the ground. He managed to grab her hand as he levitated back to the earth, sitting her on the grass gently. "Sweet Creation! Is she dead?" he thought, frantically shaking her shoulder. "Human, wake up!"

*

*

*

*

*

'Where am I?

'Whoa! 

What happened? 

Did I fall again?

Crap crap crap crap crap…..'

Light started to brighten where Katie was standing, a faded light like something from a memory. Watching in amazement, she watched this beautiful lady, surrounded by different people, one of them that Anzai. The image faded as she saw a little white haired boy chasing a small ball, laughing until two men came. Whatever they said, the boy was crying. The next showed the lady reaching out, trying desperately to help the boy as other figures held her back. Images kept playing, as if from the lady's point of view, she would be singing to a crowd of strange beings, comforting a little girl who was crying about her pet squirrel, facing down what looked like a dragon, sipping tea, watching her tears fall into the ground. They all seemed to blur together, speeding up as they flashed past her eyes. Suddenly they slowed on a picture that frightened Katie to no end. It was her nightmare, the boy, the one from the tree, the strange girl shooting an arrow through his chest while she herself bled. "No... This isn't real, none of this is real!" she kept repeating and repeating.

"But it is real." A soft voice whispered behind her. Whirling around, Katie nearly screamed at the sight. It was the lady from the images, dressed in a beautiful kimono that seemed to move around her as she spoke. "What you are seeing are our, I mean, your memories, Katherine." She smiled gently, moving into the light more, bright hazel eyes meeting Katie's with amusement as she fell back. "What is going on?! Who are you?!" she looked around; trying to find a way out but the emptiness surrounded them. "My name is Atsumiaka and I'm you" the lady stated matter of factly, studying Katie who just stared at her in shock.

*

*

*

*

*

            "Damn it, why won't she wake up?!" Anzai howled loudly, running his hands through his hair in frustration. She looked so much like Atsumiaka, but how could she, she was just a human but why had Eheiya sent him? Various animals had been gossiping about the woman who killed a demon with fire, and he of course had though she had finally came back, finally raised from her ashes like she had down so many times. But all he had found was this… human whose aura was the same as Atsumiaka, the same power, the same ferocity, the same innocence.

"HEY!" Anzai turned around, his eyes widening in surprise at the sight of Inuyasha glowering at him, cracking his knuckles, a sarcastic smile on his face. "You were the one trespassing in MY forest!" Standing up, Anzai brushed himself off, making a mental note about the hanyou's speed then smiled at him "Your forest? Don't make me laugh..." But Inuyasha (as usual) just snarled and leapt at Anzai, ready for a fight after so dang long. The unconscious girl caught his eye for a moment, but his entire mind was on the fight, the enemy in front of him.

"SANKON TETSUSOU!" He yelled, aiming a swipe at Anzai's chest, but just as his claws were about to make julienne of his flesh, they just passed through him like he was a ghost. 

"What the HELL?!" he turned as Anzai rammed an elbow into his stomach fluidly, then just disappearing again, leaving only the after-image to be sliced by Inuyasha's attack. Anzai appeared again as roots started to reach out of the ground, wrapping around the hanyou's legs.

*

*

*

*

*

Atsumiaka turned her head, breaking off from her sentence. "You have to leave, Katie." She started to stand as Katie scrambled to her feet in haste. "What do you mean?! Leave? But you still haven't told me WHO you are!"

Atsumiaka just smiled sadly, gently pushing her back, falling through the emptiness again.

*

*

*

*

*

The clearing was pock marked with upturned earth, Anzai and Inuyasha staring at each other across the clearing, both showing signs of wear and tear. Anzai remembered the boy, half demon or not. The one that Atsumiaka died trying to avenge him, facing down Naraku. That boy was the reason she died, why she… His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of "What the frick just happened??" Glancing between himself and Inuyasha, he saw Katie standing up on shaky legs, not seeming to understand the danger she was in. "GET DOWN!" He screamed loudly.

Taking the chance Inuyasha lunged at Anzai a "Sankon Tentsusou" ready to reach its target. Out of nowhere some human girl got in front of it, her eye's widening in shock as his claws went straight through her shoulder. "Aw….. crimny" she choked out, slumping to the ground again

THE END!

**Katherine: **"Cut and print that!"

**Ebizo:** "YOU KILLED KATIE! YOU STUPID HANYOU! ARGH!!" _*starts chewing on Inuyasha's arm*_

**Inuyasha: **"It's part of the story! Get over it!"

**Katherine:** _*watches the scene as Katie jumps up, wiping the fake blood off as Anzai as usual heads towards the donut table* "Good work crew! Now I just have to figure out …" _*starts scribbling in her notebook again*__

**Katie:** "Why the heck do I keep passing out?! It's boring as heck!" _*snatches a donut out of Anzai's hand and starts to munch. He shrugs and gets another*_

**Anzai:** "Drama … the whole damsel in distress motif I think." _*munch munch*_

**Katie:** "You don't think she'll pair me up with anyone do you?"

**Anzai: **"Better not be me… Isis would kill me for sure." *_chuckles slightly*_

**Miroku: **"Ah, our heroine! You're looking lovely as always…" _*rear grope*_

_*KABLAM*_

_*Miroku goes flying off again*_

**Katherine: **"Hey, don't kill him! He actually has an important part!" *_waves script in the air*_

**Fujimi:** "Has anyone seen Cloyi? Oh there he is!" _*points at the rather deranged looking squirrel joining in to chew on Inuyasha's arm with Ebizo*_

**Katie:** "I definitely do NOT get paid enough for this…." _*steals another of Anzai's donuts*_


	8. BandAides are REALLY needed back then

            Inuyasha just watched as the damned girl fell while the freak with the plants seemed so damned concern about her. But his attention was drawn to the blood covering his hand. It was actually burning him, her blood seemed like it was liquid fire racing across his skin. "Gah!" he yelped, trying to wipe away the blood, the skin of his hand starting to become a little too well done. "What the hell is that thing?!" he growled in pain as he wiped away the last bits of  blood, while Anzai was kneeling next to her, removing what was left of her tattered jacket, now soaked with her blood. He just glared at the half-demon, trying to assess the damage without harming her anymore then she already was, but any little movement caused her to whimper slightly.  He mumbled something under his breath, pressing on the wound to staunch the blood flow which had finally stopped, hissing slightly when it reacted as it had with Inuyasha, though a bit more tamed. 

"Master Anzai?" a quiet voiced whispered from the tree's as a little girl appeared from the shadows, dressed in a deep green haori, holding bandages and a bowl, while a rather strange looking squirrel scampered across her shoulders, back and forth, back and forth…"Fujimi, bring the medicine here, this human needs help before she bleeds to death." He smiled slightly as the girl gave Inuyasha a slightly fearful stare, and then ran over to Anzai, giving Inuyasha a wide berth, sitting the supplies on the ground, watching him work while sucking her thumb.

"Um, hello? Idiot, you're supposed to be fighting me? NOW?!?!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"I said for you to be quiet while I try to save this girl's life that you may have killed!" Anzai growled loudly while Inuyasha glared at him, and then leaned back against a tree, pouting from the loose of a fight just because some human girl appeared in his way. Damned weak humans… but her blood. No human's blood had ever burnt him like that, not even demon poison, not even Sesshoumaru's claws harmed him as much as that blood. It would heal in a few hours, but the pain was intense. What the hell was she?

*

*

*

*

*

*

The wind blew gently, sending strands of pale blue hair fanning into the air as a pair of gray eyes surveyed the landscape around him with satisfaction. It was his time; his brother had gone to bother the other side of the world, giving him reign over the lands for a time. Night, when most innocents were asleep, and the un-wise went sulking around in their little plots. Humans, demons, and the rest of the lot. Hopelessly floundering around as that filth Naraku enjoyed unopposed rule. Sighing, he sat down on the grass, his skin nearly as dark as the night sky itself. Kuroicho, Element of Darkness. Everyone saw HIM as evil, just because his job was to control the darkness. He wasn't given hold over the darkness within people's hearts, like they thought. Growling, he slashed as the ground, sending clods of earth and grass flying. Vain Hidetaka, just because he gave them light they thought he was the good one. He was just a vain pansy, too busy staring into his mirrors to understand what was happening, just knowing once Atsumiaka died he became 'ruler' of the Elements. Damn her... why did she have to care for that puny hanyou?? Why?!

"Atsumiaka…" he murmured, staring at the moon sadly. "You knew what would happen... Then why did you do it? Why let yourself be taken away when the Peoples needed you the most?" 

"Oh do stop with the melodrama, Kuroicho." Eheiya dropped down to the grass besides the dark-skinned being, a guarded smile on its face.

"What do you want…..? Sibling?"

"To give you news. She's back."

"WHAT?!" Kuroicho jumped up from his seat, grabbing Eheiya's shoulders and glaring into its eyes. "If this is another of your 'jokes'…."

"Not at all. Your lost one is back… in a manner of speaking. Well, ta-ta! I have a gale to orchestrate in the Western province!" Eheiya waved merrily at Kuroicho as he faded into the night darkness like a ghost.

"Atsumiaka…" he stared into his hands, the shock of the news shaking him to his core. If she was alive, then it was not too late. The Peoples would survive. 

Even if it meant the waning time of beings like themselves.

*

*

*

*

*

*

Kaede looked up from the bandages she had been wrapping around Ren's hand after he had tried to help her cut the vegetables for dinner, and froze. There, standing in her doorway, was an Element! A strange little girl peered from behind the man's gray clothing, smiling shyly at the other children who stared in fascination at the stranger. He shifted the bundle in his arms, and then glanced at the old priestess. "She stays here, am I right?" Kaede nodded as the Element strode into her hut, sitting the bundle of Lady Katie's mattress, the girl still close, grasping the hem of his robes. "Who or what have ye brought, my lord?" she bowed politely, staying nose to the floor for what felt like ages to her bones and joints. A hand sit on her shoulder as she looked up, the Element smiled warmly at her, though concern still hung in the depths of his eyes. "Just take care of the traveler….It is all I ask." 

With a jaunty wave, he turned and walked out of the home, Fujimi waving goodbye as the two of them grew fainter in the distance.

"Kaede! It's Lady Kat-i!" Ren cried out, dragging her over to the bundle, the blanket pushed away showing the strange girl's face as pale as snow, her breathing shallow and unsteady. "She seems to find death no matter where she goes..." she muttered, ushering the children outside while she set to work, wondering how she had sustained such wounds. Another demon attack?

*

*

*

*

*

"Anzai..?" Fujimi sat on the tree branch, her legs dangling to the ground as the petals she picked hovered around them like a cloud, as the young man smiled and turned around in his levitating seat. "What is it Fujimi? Something wrong?"

"That… pretty lady. Why did she get hurt? S..s..she was nice!" the little girl started to sob quietly as Anzai hovered over, wrapping his arm around her for comfort. "She is going to be alright. Humans have a lot of strength, lot more then we give them credit for. Anyhow, what do you think we should do about 'Fluffy'?" Fujimi laughed, nearly tumbling from her perch. Anzai seemed to be the only person alive who could call Shessomuru that name. "He needs a friend, like you!" she grinned as Cloyi plopped down from the branches, chewing on an acorn while sitting on Anzai's head, who nodded wisely. 

"Yes... that grump needs someone to care for him…." He started to smile, as the plan started to hatch in his mind when with a jolt, a powerful force slammed into his chest, sending him flying to the ground, wrapping his arms around the small girl who started to wail loudly, hugging him close. Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out the half of the Jewel. After Atsumiaka disappeared, he found the half fallen among a rock pile, the pink jewel blinking in the sunlight. Where the other half was, he didn't know, but the Jewel sure seemed to, it was jerking towards the village, nearly breaking the chain and choking him in the process.

"No. By the Earth, not again..." he groaned, slapping his hands over his eyes. This just was not turning out to be his day.


	9. Twists and turns

Yadda yader... I don't own Inuyasha, Fluffy-sama, or the rest of the cast... HAPPY?!?!  
  
Sorry about the lateness of this.. it's called COLLEGE for a reason!  
  
Chapter 9: Twists and turns of the heart  
  
The walls of the palace, some doors and some only painted as such, seemed to lead on forever, each passage leading to more hallways. Delicate paintings decorated what was not carved, scenes of ordinary life and supernatural battles, each with the minutess of details there, every fingernal and tooth in place. Voices carried into the halls as two dragon- guards glanced at each other warily, wondering what had happened to create such a hasty meeting between the Old Ones. They had enough trouble with the other civilization's gods pounding on the gates, and now.. the whispers and rumors flew on light wings, the Shikon jewel had been found, Lady Atsumiaka had returned! To claim her right to rule from that fool...but such talk was treason. But the voices still carried, and all they could do was listen.  
  
"So are you certain? The Jewel...lit again?"  
  
"Yes. Made me fall out of my favorite perch! I'm still picking leaves out of my a.."  
  
"A-HEM! I think we should be focusing on the problem at hand. The only way the Jewel would remotely ever react that way was if she was alive. But if she was, don't you think Atsu would have given us a greeting in the last 50 years?!"  
  
"Calm down wife... Remember the child."  
  
"The winds are acting oddly. Naraku's miasma has been spreading, taken over the Yenca palace and village. His new incarnation is rebellious though.. she seems to want to betray him the moment the chance arrives."  
  
"By the way.. where's Kurichio? I mean I haven't seen him.."  
  
"DO NOT TALK OF THAT TRATIOR! Anzai, you may be the strongest, but remember I'M the ruler now. That outcast does not deserve the title of Element let alone the privilage of being alive! When he allowed half of the Shikon No Tama to vanish, he was damning his so called "love" to permenant death!"  
  
"Lighten .. er... just can it Hidetaka..Go fuss with your mirrors or something.. I think a hair is out of place! -.-;"  
  
"Will the both of you stop it? Now, Anzai.. this human. Tell us more about her."  
  
"She looked like Atsu but... she was just a human. But her blood brunt the hanyou and myself just like Atsu's blood did. The .. boy is still hanging around the village. Why, I don't know. But I think she has something to do with the Jewel...Eheiya?" the figure stood up as he spoke the last word, silently acknowladging his leave, sweeping through the doorway as the two guards straightened up, trying to look like they had not been listening as he went further down the hall to the pale pale boy.. girl, feeding peices of meat to a hawk.  
  
"Yes?" the figure spoke softly, glancing up from the bird perched on his hand as it preened itself while his elder brother spoke, the others still arguing about what was to be done, their voices echoing through the thin paper mats.  
  
"Have you found him?" Anzai frowned, still worried about what was to come, concern for the human, and annoyed at Hidetaka. Stupid ignorant pansy, primping in front of his mirrors all the time, their 'ruler'.. HA! He wasn't even a third a ruler Atsumiaka was. The two walked down the halls, till it opened into the pavillion garden, song birds singing softly in the background, peaceful and serene. A stark contrast of what was happening.  
  
"Found Kuro, that I did. Time has been halfway kind to him, though the weight is still heavy in his eyes." Eheyia held his arm up as the bird took up, flying higher and higher into the skies, fading to a soft sand dot against the blue. He looked up at his more robust looking sibling. They really did not have blood relation, or even a 'family' in a sense. Only Harunobu and Katsura seemed to be happy, together and from what he could tell, adding a new member to their small family. Must remember to get a gift. "Do you think this girl is...her? You said yourself she is just a human.." He glanced down kicking at his robes like a small child, not liking this at all. He was just getting used to not haveing her around to play mental gymnastics, youki, god, and human minds always seemed so boring...  
  
"*Sigh* I don't know. I barely had a chance to talk to her when she blacked out and then that idiotic half-demon barged in, forcing me into a fight. She seemed very ill at ease, but her eyes... Eheiya her eyes were..." Anzai choked, unable to continue. Her eyes were the same as Atsu's, his dear sister. How that filth Naraku managed to kill her he would never know. Then poor Kuro... his mind....  
  
"Brother, we best go. You tend to the human. I will keep my nangia's searching the air and storms in case of trouble." the pale one patted his Earthern colleuge as a swirl of air signeled his exit. Shaking his head, Anzai shuddered slightly, hating himself slightly for letting that girl get to him. And of course Inuyasha. The central player in all of this. He let out a smile, remembering Atsu before the horrors began.  
  
She was best among them for concealing herself, even among the most powerful youki. She decided to have fun, to be around children, if for only a fleeting time, posing as a nanny among the Inutashio court, caring for the young Shesshomaru when his mother died. She seemed to die the moment she saw her son, losing the will for life, and just faded to dust. It was a devestating blow to the proud dog-demon lord, who for a time seemed to Atsu as a potential mate, until the human woman came. A rather wealthy noble family, hoping to gain more riches, he supposed, had sent their daughter to the demon court as a offering of sorts. No one but Atsu seemed to know the feelings that grew between the rather cool and aloof dead-pan lord and the brazen human, but soon her charge was joined with a little brother.  
  
But once the courts heard of the half-blood's birth, the plots began. First it was warnings, notes pinned to a dead servants back, a deadly serpant in the bath. Then the young lord was murdered while hunting for a wolf demon clan that had tresspassed onto his lands. Without her mate to protect her, the human took her child and left, fleeing as far as she could. Shesshomaru had grown, and taking the full power of the title, started to rule. Atsu slide away, out of sight and memory, worried about the halfbreed boy, called Inuyasha. What happened next he never really knew, only the woman died, leaving the boy an orphan with no one to care for him. Atsumiaka was held back by the others from interfering, and she seemed to wilt slightly after that, an air of sadness overtaking her. One she raised from a babe now a cold killing machine, the other cast into a world that wanted to kill him. She contacted him once, in the guise of a old farming peasent, sending him in the direction of a small village, near a sacred tree protected by a young miko who was guarding the jewel. She left then, hoping Fate would turn well for the two.  
  
Then the winds shifted. The theif Onigumo had become a being called Naraku in his perverse lust for Kikyo and the Shikon Jewel, using the guise of Inuyasha, betrayed the miko causing her to seal Inuyasha to the sacred tree, then die herself. But before the fiend could touch the Jewel, Kikyo's body was burned with the jewel, returning the Jewel to Atsu. Naraku came at her, nearly killing all the Elements with his powers and tricks. Atsu had just seemed to have won when he struck, casting her into an abyess, screaming a curse at her. Anzai had scoured his domain, but never found anything, not a trace of her, only half of the Jewel laying on it's side at the feet of Inuyasha's "grave". They searched the seas, air, everything and anywhere inbetween but found nothing. Hidetaka, taking charge, placed blame of Kuricho, since it was no small secret the two had been extremlly close, and was branded with the Mark, and cast out. None of the other's besides himself paid mind to the charges, but Kuro lost his mind to guilt and shame, egged on by his 'dear' brother, and started just wandering, being tormented and attacked because of his mark. So he hid. Only Eheiya seemed to be able to find him with little trouble. Well.. he was in esscence.. Air itself so he knew of any... "disturbances in the force" that happened. 


	10. The Necklace!

Comments are needed... you people are the reason I go on with it!!!  
  
Chapter 10: That necklace looks lovely on InuYasha!  
  
Katie groaned slightly, glaring as Kaede finished up with the banadages. Man, good thing she didn't have a car here.. the insurance would be through the roof! The wound had healed enough so she could actually move her arm again and breathing wasn't a problem. That guy with white hair was definatly on her black list, trying to kill her! Of course she had been an idiot and stumbled out in front of him but still.. he tried to kill her, that was reason enough. Straightening up her bedroll, she walked gingerly out of Kaede's hut, glancing around her as the villagers only briefly looked at her before continueing with their work. It was peaceful here, if a bit strange. Lot nicer then home.... But her clothes had been completley destroyed, and now she was forced to wear some kimono the old woman dug out from somewhere, large white top with bright red pants... of course they were big enough to be a skirt, but anyhow.  
  
Suddenly on the other side of the village, some homes collapsed loudly, a strange insect like body curling up into the sky, a horse screaming as the head chomped into it's side.  
  
"DEMON!" villagers started screaming, throwing arrows and spears at the monster, trying to slow it down, but Mistress Centipede was not affected, turning her attention to the aura of the Jewel. Where was it? Where... where?! That strange human had the jewel. Spitting the dead horse to the ground, she started towards Katie, while Kaede shook her head after the men started to panick.  
  
" Arrows and spears have no affect! What are we going to do Lady Kaede?"  
  
"I do not.."  
  
Mistress Centipede stopped the talk as she rammed through a building, coming straight at them. "GIVE ME THE JEWEL OF FOUR SOULS!"  
  
"W.. what the hell?" Katie smattered, taking a step back, along with everyone else, while the men started to run. "You have the Jewel?!" Kaede looked at the strange girl in shock, getting the wind knocked out of her as Katie grabbed her, pullling them out of the demons path as it cut a trench into the ground where they had been standing."I'm not sure.." Katie mumbled, clambering to her feet. "But I think it's after me..." Turning, she started to run towards the forest, towards the strange glow that had started. She had to lead it away, before anymore people from the village were hurt! Her stupid charm had been acting up, and seemed to be actually glowing.... Great... the necklace she bought in a thrift store had a demon- attracting curse or something! Just peachy...  
  
*****Meanwhile at his ex-grave ******  
  
"Feh... Mistress Centipede sure is active tonight..." InuYasha grumbled under his breath, cracking his knuckles loudly. He still was bothered by that strange human he killed, mainly how her blood had burnt him like acid almost. Then he felt it... the Jewel.. was here. Standing up, he jumped into the trees canopy, surprised at the damage from the village. The scent of blood, death, and ashes reached his nose, making him smirk, then another sound. Someone running through the forest, followed by the demon. With the Jewel....  
  
"This will be easy!" he laughed, and headed towards the Jewel and carrier.  
  
"GIVE ME THE JEWEL OF FOUR SOULS!!" the demon screeched again as Katie looked over her shoulder for a moment, wishing she had a giant can of bug repellent or something! "I don't have that stupid 'Jewel of Four Souls' you freak!" she screamed back, as her foot caught a root, sending her flying to the ground, she yelped, covering her head as the demon flew over her head, circling around and coming at her.  
  
"Shi..."  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" a voice roared as Mistress Centipede seemed to explode into little bits, littering the ground and Katie's hair with gooey chunks. "Ewww!" she gagged, brushing off the carcass with disgust, before the voice spoke again.  
  
"You have the Jewel huh? Well, be a good little girl and hand it over, unless you want to feel the caress of my claws.." InuYasha grinned malicisously, cracking his knuckles again.  
  
"What..... YOUR THE SON OF A BITCH THAT TRIED TO KILL ME!!!" Katie roared at the hanyou, who blinked faltering back with a bit of shock. That stinking human was alive? How? But before he could retort, she was in his face, still screaming, causing his ears to ring.  
  
"YOU BIG JERK OFF HOW COULD YOU DO THAT I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP ASKING ME FOR SOME ##$%#$@ JEWEL WHICH I DO NOT HAVE?!?!?"  
  
"You little...." he growled, jumping up and coming slashing down as she stumbled back from the crater in the earth. Crouching, InuYasha grinned slightly. "And next time I'll cut you in half..." Looking around her, Katie grabbed a branch, holding it up defensivelly, trembling a bit. 'I'm gonna dieeeee....' she groaned inwardly, but stayed her ground, not going to go down without a fight.  
  
"NOW DIE!"  
  
"Forget it!" She spun around as he flew past her, bringing the branch down on his head as hard as she could, the wood spiltting from the force of the blow.  
  
While the two fought, Kaede and the 'guards' appeared, muttering among themselves. "Kaede.. methinks we perfered the demon centipede..." Sighing with mild annoyance, Kaede took a prayer bead necklace from her bags. "Thus I am ringed with fools..." she started to chant as InuYasha slashed through a tree, as Katie ran trying to get away.  
  
"Got you!" he roared, pulling back his claws for a slash at the girls head, when suddenly a necklace appeared around his neck. "Eh?!"  
  
"Kay-ti! Utter a subduing spell!" Kaede shouted, as Katie looked up, confused. "A wha..? I don't know any 'spells'!"  
  
"It matters not which! Any word to subdue him!"  
  
"Any word..."  
  
Crashing through the tree, InuYasha let out a laugh, while Katie covered her eyes with the sleeves as dirt rained down on her. "You? Subdue me?! Don't make me laugh!"  
  
Scrambling back against a log, Katie looked around her, trying to think of something as he came at her. Then it hit her.. it was so obvious.. the ears!  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*WHAMMMM!*  
  
Sitting up in shock, InuYasha grabbed the beads, trying to pull them off without sucess. "What in all the Hells....?!"  
  
"Spare your strengh, InuYasha. Not all your power will lift the beads from you neck." Kaede stated, walking towards them.  
  
"You...You withered crone!" he roared, flying at them while the priestess sighed, turning to Katie. "Do your stuff."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*WHAMMMM!*  
  
Katie couldn't help but let out a giggle at the sight of the fierce demon rammed at least a foot into the ground. "This is fun..." 


	11. Thoughts of the Jewel

I've bought #1-3, 5 and 14 of the InuYasha mangas!! And soon will purchase more... I'm hooked! Rumiko Takahashi is an insperation to this struggling art major... someday my own comic will be as famous....  
  
Enough moping, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 11: Shesshomaru's whaaaaaattttt?!  
  
"Shesshomaru.. come back here you naughty boy!"  
  
Crouching down in the bushes, a young white haired child giggled softly, clutching his prize firmly to his chest, though his apperance belied him not being human. A small crescent moon in the middle of his forehead, two stripes on each each, and delicatly pointed ears all showed he was youkai, a full blooded demon. A woman's kimono brushed the grass near his hiding spot, as the lilting voice mused softly to the air in a mock whisper. "Oh now where could he be, after stealing my favorite fan? Could the young lord be.... HERE?" Letting out a surprised yelp as a flame colored kimono enveloped him and lifted him into the air, Shesshomaru laughed. Yes, he actually laughed as the woman laughed with him. "Oh your father is going to be proud! I barely found you!" she laughed as her charge yawned, still clutching the fan in his small fists. "I'm going to be just like father Atsu..."  
  
"I'm sure you will..."  
  
"LORD SHESSHOMARU! LORD SHESSHOMARU!!"  
  
The small toad-like demon soon found his head being dunked under the rivers surface by a graceful hand, while the youkai continued to watch the surrounding land, trying to grasp a sense of where his damnable sire had hidden it.  
  
"Ma..Ma..MASTER! GWAULP!" the toad yelped as more water flowed into his mouth. "It would be best if you did not interrupt my thoughts, Jaken." Shesshomaru said silkly, his expression never changing as he lifted his grasp, allowing Jaken to scramble back into the boat, dripping and pulling a fish or two out of his sleeves. "The grave we seek, of Lord Inutashio, would not... InuYasha know of it, Lord Shesshomaru?" Jaken sputtered, wringing out his hanna.  
  
"Inu..Yasha..." Shesshomaru seemed to react for a moment, then slammed the toad back into the water, holding him down once more with the Staff of Heads. His expression barely changed, though a faint narrowing of the eyes appeared as he spoke once more softly.  
  
"Do not remind me of that vile half-breed.."  
  
"Pl...please forgive me, sire!"  
  
"It doesn't matter. In any case he is gone, laid low by a geis I hear.." he mused, studying the rivers currents as the toads head surfaced. "Y..yes that was true! But not any longer!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"So basically this hunk of junk I bought for a buck is something called the Shikon No Tama..?" Katie glanced at her lucky charm with a wary eye, holding it up to the light. Hadn't Kagome's grandfather always gone on about some Jewel or something? Holding the half up to the light, she studied it, actually curious about all the happenings of late. Nothing special about it to her, just some pinkish pearl that was split down the middle on an chain she found in her 'mothers' jewelry box, though it did give off a strange... pulse? A whispered voice?  
  
"Aye, but now the Shikon Jewel has returned to this world the evil beings who desire its power will soon be flocking here. Though how ye came to possess but half the Jewel is a true mystery.." Kaede nodded as she checked on the girls bandages. She was healing quite well considering what the last few days had brought onto her.  
  
"So you mean, like more demons or something?" she winced a bit, not really wanting the answer to her question. She did not want to deal with more jerk- offs like dog-boy over there pouting, or having claws rip through her! Why didn't she stay in nice safe L.A. where you only had the gangs to worry about?  
  
"Not only, but also men who are sometimes worse." Kaede spoke softly, turning from Katie as she started to cook some food, but she kept talking. "In this era of war and chaos, the powers of the Jewel can make any ambition a reality..."  
  
That sent a major chill up Katie's spine, but she cast a questioning eye on the strange boy. Pretty hair.... SNAP OUT OF IT! *slaps inner voices*  
  
"So why would you want the Jewel, you seem powerful enough as it is!"  
  
"He's only half-demon." Kaede stated from the fire, while InuYasha twitched, slamming his fist through the wooden floor of the house, glaring at the priestess.  
  
"Old hag.. You've been acting awfully familar since we met! Do you think you know me?!" his voice took on a tense and rough growl.  
  
"Then you really... do not know? You don't know Kaede the little sister of the woman who enchanted you..?"  
  
"Kaede...?"  
  
"It's been fifty years.. and some of us grow older."  
  
Scratching his head for a moment, InuYasha shrugged. "So.. if your Kaede, then Kikyo must be even more withered then you! What a bore you mortals are!" he sneered, taking on a higher-then-thou expression, a smug glint in his eyes. Katie took a sip from her tea, then threw a boot at the back of his head, the heel making contact with a loud clonk. Whirling around, he growled loudly "What in the heck was that for you stupid bitch?!" He started to raise his claws but she just smiled slightly. "Sit."  
  
WHAM BAM THANKYOU MAM'AM!  
  
Kaede's floor had a new lovely hanyou shaped hole where he had been standing. Peering over the edge the old woman, sighed slightly. "My elder sister is dead. The same day she put the spell on you."  
  
Clambering out of his hole in the floor, InuYasha smiled coldly, but shooting a glare at Katie who just smiled. Ohhh... she was going to regret that, as soon as he figured out how to get rid of that blasted necklace! "Oh, is that so? The little witch kicked it, eh?" Laying back down to his previous position, he smiled slightly, closing his eyes. "Glad to hear some good news..."  
  
"Yet I would not start celebrating just yet InuYasha.." Kaede glanced over her shoulder while stoking the fire, Katie perking up too, since most of what this woman said usually did turn out how she said so far. "This girl, Ka-ti, survived two demon attacks with her life intact, and from her wounds, I've seen not one scar. One from the insect demon that attacked when she set ye free, and the other from your own claws. Even my sister, even the mightyest of miko's never managed such a feat. Yet she has no demon aura, in the time she has been here, no hint of demonic powers. But yet she has a discerning air about her, as you know InuYasha."  
  
Turning a glance over his shoulder, InuYasha just snorted. Yeah, the girl was wierd, he would admit that, and evil... Yeah, she was pure evil! But he remembered waking up when she screamed, seeing her scrambling around then turning and facing down that low class bug, getting sliced pretty bad, then..... Then somehow she called up flames killing the demon. She didn't seem human then, something much older, stronger. It scared him slightly, yet at the same time he felt the tiniest memory. A flame embrodired kimono, a soft happy voice talking with his mother while he played, being given his first fire-rat robes from the lady. Why couldn't he remember her face? "Yeah.. probebly cause she stinks." he muttered, not letting his thoughts come to surface.  
  
"Or could it be she is not human after all?" Kaede eyed Katie, who raised an eyebrow and glared slightly at the older woman, while InuYasha did the same, though for different reasons. "Look, Kaede. I'm human. End of story, nothing special. I just heal fast!" she smattered, not really angry or upset, but it made her nervous, made her remember the strange dream of that other her, the times she had been sent home from school because a fire started when she was in the girl's locker room while being beat up like usual, the times she would get so angry that she never would remember what she did, just a haze. "Feh. Demons heal fast girl. If your just a stinkin' human, maybe it's cause you have the Jewel?" Hearing the half-demons voice, she picked up the charm, then shook her head.  
  
"No.... it's asleep. There's no way right now." she looked up at the two's shocked expressions a bit worried. Why did they look like that...?  
  
"Are ye a miko? Nay, I would see the power. Then how does ye know the jewel is dormint?" Kaede peered closer as Katie backed up a bit from her gaze, then yelped when she found InuYasha right behind her, curious too about this new discovery. "Whad'da'ya mean the 'jewels asleep'?! It's right there!" he growled, then reliezed where his eyes were focused, the Jewel was laying right in the middle of the freak's chest, looking up he cringed at the expression on her face then lept out the door as the syllables started to come together. He made it just outside before...  
  
"SIT!!!!!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Hmmmm so she does have half of the Jewel." Anzai murmered from his treetop perch as the surounding greenry whispered softly, disembodied voices speakly in the softest tones flitting through the tree's, while on the ground a pile of boulders rumbled deeply in acknowladgement. Fuijimi glanced up from among the tree roots from her game with Cloyi, then started to scramble up the side, the tree itself moving it's branchs so her own small limbs could make it. Smiling, she pounced on the Element from behind, wrapping him in a hug. "Anzai sad because pretty lady has Jewel?" she asked innocently, looking up into bright green eyes with her own chocolate brown. "Nope. In a way I'm happy Fuijimi. If my hunches are right, Atsumiaka is that girl!" he grinned slightly, though the little girl was confused.  
  
"Who Atsu...miaka? She nice lady too?"  
  
"She was my 'sibling' like Eheiya. She was the strongest Element, and among the first of us to be born. Kurichio was first born, Darkness and Chaos, while Atsumiaka was Life and Balance. She was the leader of the Elements. You would have liked her Fuijimi, she liked to play games and have fun."  
  
"Wha' happened to nice lady?"  
  
"She... died. A creature named Naraku killed her."  
  
"But Fuijimi died and you brought me back! Couldn't you bring nice lady back?"  
  
"No little bird. She couldn't be brought back."  
  
"So now new strange lady is nice lady Atsumiaka?"  
  
"Perhaps. Many of us hope so, though I'm worried about her. But InuYasha is there, and Shesshomaru is coming, the memories might return with the sight of her two charges. But Shesshomaru may not be willing to remember, and the hanyou was only small child, younger then you when Atsu left them."  
  
"Fuijimi though Shesshomaru was bad....?"  
  
"Cold, merciless, calculating, yes. Evil, not yet..... he is just being a typical inu-youkai"  
  
********************************************************************** 


	12. Stranger in the Moonlight

Yadder yadder... me no own InuYasha.....  
  
And...yes this is short. The next few chapters will be very very long compared to what I have written... so... here we go.  
  
Chapter 12: Broken Jaws and Annoyed Hanyous  
  
Pulling the blanket tighter around her head, Kate fumed slightly after leaving Kaede's hut unable to sleep or rest, much less stand the odd looks the old priestess kept giving her. The night air was chilly, but just barely, the wind chill itself was the cause of her blanket, now currently wrapped around her like a mummy. The sound of rather loud snoring made her look up into the branchs above her at the sleeping form of InuYasha, sawing logs loud enough to rattle the tree leaves and keeping her awake. Not that she was sleepy. She contemplated saying 'Sit' just to send him crashing to the ground, but decided against it. He actually looked semi peaceful when asleep, a far cry from his surly growls and grunts when he was awake and following her around pestering about the necklace, then cursing loudly when she had him eat dirt when he became too annoying. Standing up, she muttered something under breath about quiet, and walked away, not noticing the flickering of the puppy ear and the sliver of amber appear as one of InuYasha's eyes cracked open at her departure.  
  
Stupid wench.... but he just shrugged, and continued his 'nap', keeping a ear raised to catch any potential rival demons going after HIS jewel. If she gets hurt, he really couldn't give a dang, but if they got the jewel he would have to get involved.  
  
Marching along, she sighed, plopping down at the base of a random tree on the edge of the village, watching the stars shimmer in the night sky, relaxing against the bark, she held the charm up to study it, wondering why and how it was this Shikon jewel everyone kept yammering about.... Kaede... dog-boy... the jewel itself.... Well, actually the jewel just... sort of... whispered? Yeah, that is as close as she could describe it, the strange half heard words and emotions as the awarness faded in and out. This place, was so nice. Well, minus the daily near death exipreances but it was peaceful compared to what she'd known her entire life, always rushing around, not ever really stopping and just.... breathing. The village itself was interesting, she'd been going up to the farmers, asking them question after question about how they harvested, if they traded with neighboring villages, how did they know when the fields were ready. Of course they still gave her a odd glances, her coloring was very different from their own, less rounded but holding a certain....delicatness she barely even noticed, more concerned with surviving then her looks.  
  
***A break in the story..... see the VAAAAASSSSSTTTT difference in heroines here.... -____-;***  
  
Letting out a gasp of surprise, Kate noticed something extremlly odd crossing the rice paddies before her, hunderds of thousands of fireflies flitting together in a amporeus mass, at the center a white haired figure moving along carefully picking it's way among the patchs. "InuYasha...?" she stood up hesitently, wondering what was going on when the figure pulled his head up, their eyes locking. No way in hell this guy was InuYasha, he was taller, but the thing that sat him apart was his skin, obsidion colored, dark navy, nearly black that shown in the moonlight and passing fireflies. The guy seemed to freeze when he saw here, stumbling back slightly as if she had shocked him. But she couldn't move. He was familar.... so familar. His face... what was that on his right cheek? Glinting in the light.... but he hadn't changed....  
  
Kurichio stood still, barely breathing at the hallucination in front of him, standing only a few yards away from him. Atsumiaka.... alive...... but in human guise? Fading from his path, he reappeared, grabbing her and wrapping her in an embrace, tears running down his face. "Atsu... your... alive... I'd thought I lost you...' he choked out. She was alive.. here. She was alive! By the Creator she was ALIVE!!!  
  
When the guy appeared then started crying while holding her, Kate froze a bit in fear, wondering who he was, why was he crying? "Umm... excuse me... my name's Katie. Not Atsumiaka." she pushed him away gently while blushing like a maniac, feeling....... completly out of place. Kurichio's eyes widened the tears still stinging as he took a long look at the girl, then he stepped back, faltering. She wasn't... Atsumiaka. But she was... the hair had changed, but it looked like a human disguise she would have used. "Atsu.. stop with this charade. Why are you acting this way? Is it because..." his fingers brushed against the cold metal melded into the skin on his right cheek then dropped to his side. "... of the Mark?"  
  
"Look, maybe.. your mistaken.. " Katie moved to the side, away from his gaze. Why was she feeling like this? She wanted to hold him and comfort him, chase away that pain in his eyes, but she did not even know who he was, and he kept calling her that name.... dear God he was handsome. The gene pool had shruken mightily in the future! Oh dear.. she turned as he slumped to the ground leaning against the tree, a look of gloom enveloping him. "Come on now, I'm.. I'm sure you'll find her, wherever she is! Don't go all angsty.. " she smiled brightly as Kurichio raised one eyebrow, realizing his mistake. She must have been forced to be reincanated so Naraku would not find her......and she does not remember anything.  
  
And then someone's fist slammed into his jaw.......  
  
"INUYASHA!" Katie yelled as the half-demon stood up over the now unconcious guy who's lip was starting to bleed profusely, he glared at her, popping his neck. "He's after the Jewel you know. And I'm not going to loose it because you get all stupid the minute a guy....."  
  
"SSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
"WHAT THE @#%$%!$ WAS THAT #$%12#$%! FOR?!?! I just saved your ass you bitch!" he snarled, spitting out clumps of grass and dirt while she shot him a dagger filled glare, then kneeled down next to the stranger who was starting to come round. "Your an idiot..." he growled, then plunked himself down, keeping an eye on the stranger while Katie helped him up. Wasn't demon... but had some power... lots of power. And in his expireance, anything with that much power was dangerous.  
  
"What in the..." Kurichio muttered, rubbing his jaw with annoyace as he sat up, still seeing can-canning bats flying before his eyes as a pair of arms pulled him back from the ground. "Sorry about that... my 'friend' is a bit....... idiotic when it comes to people." she smiled while InuYasha growled loudly, glaring at them.  
  
"Well... I told you my name " Kate smiled pleasently at him. "What is yours?" 


	13. Call of the Dead

Chapter 13: Call of the Dead  
  
Kuriochio looked up quickly, but he didn't know why he felt so silly. It was a obvious question anyone would ask of someone they just met. He just... had wished she had remembered, he had wished with all his being, but she did not. She was still this girl, a spitting image yet not of his Atsu. But the half-demon... probebly was told the stories parent's said to their children late at night, of the monster of Darkness, prowling the night in search of children to gobble up or worse. Bleh.. why he would ever eat anyone was beyond his comprehension. Better answer her question, she's been patient.  
  
"My name's Ku.. Kuro. My name's Kuro." he smiled slightly, mentally smacking himself for leaving his appearance unchanged when he went for his usual rounds tonight. If they did not recognize the Mark, surely his... 'ears' would give him away.  
  
"Whatever buddy... my question is much more simple, even for your pea- brain.." InuYasha growled, dropping back to the ground, glaring at the stranger with distrust. "What in the hells are you?!" he barked, crossing his arms, and waiting for an answer, even if the bitch said 'Sit' a hundred times, he wasn't moving till he got an answer from this wierdo. He couldn't place what type of demon this guy was, his scent was unlike anything he had ever come across, but maybe he wasn't from near here, maybe he was a foreign demon. Yeah.. that was it, some damned foreigern in his territory, trying to go after HIS Shikon Jewel! Well.. at least half of it anyway. Kuro glanced at the half-demon, thinking he had the worse manners, even compared to Anzai when the lunkhead would get into a fight with Hidetaka, but shrugged, letting the slight insult roll off him. "I'm a bat demon, of the Northern clan." he said simply, taking note of the hanyou's smug smile, as he sat down between the two, making a wedge serperating them, much like a jealous child would. Kate grinned, glaring at InuYasha for a moment, then smiled once more. "Well it's nice to meet you, Kuro. This is InuYasha, short temper and everything violent is his way." She laughed, wondering why she suddenly felt like the wieght had been lifted from her mind, vanishing into limbo? Oh well, at least the jerk and Kuro weren't fighting.  
  
"So what are you doing so far from home, eh? I never heard of a bat demon coming this far south before, unless they're looking for something.." InuYasha frowned, taking note of the Mark on the demon's face. It was something he had seen once when he was very small, in his father's home when a traitor of the worse kind was branded, the metal being melded into his skin. But that mark was huge, most the the saps back, while this guys was different, small, but more complex, it wasn't any kanji he had ever seen before, but he never learned more then a few basic lessons before his mother...".Stop thinking about her, she's dead! Been buried and forgotten for more then 60 years you idiot!" he berated himself, as he just grumbled something under his breath, jumping back up into the tree's, away from those two. That demon was annoying but not as annoying as that girl. But.. there still was somethind oddly familar about her, a memory kept trying to come into focus before fading back. It was better to get away from her and forget it, he couldn't get soft, letting himself grow soft cost him dearly once before, and he wasn't going to let it happen again.  
  
***Row row row your boat.. gently down the stream... Drown the little toad thing, a fiddle dee dee....***  
  
An army camped contently, ready for the upcoming battle of dawn, many talking of how they would fight, others sitting quietly aside, praying to Kami they would live to see their loved ones once again.  
  
~C-RAACK~  
  
The boars head seperated cleanly from it's body as the general laughed buresly. "Take this and gain strengh for our battle tomarrow!" he chortled passing the meat around to his men.  
  
"We are lucky to have such a great leader like you, Boss!"  
  
"Yes... yes you are! Ha ha ha ha h~*!" the mans laughter was cut short as his head was ripped away from his body much in the same fashion as he had done to the boar, as the men leapt to their feet, drawing their swords. Shesshoumaru flicked his hand, tossing the general's head onto the ground as his corpse slumped to the ground, the blood already dripping and pooling into a puddle. "I search for the Elei* village, now get out of my way.." he said softly.  
  
"DEMON! KILL IT MEN!" the soldiers roared, coming at the youkai who stood his ground calmly as Jaken lept in front of him. "Ehehe.. let me take care of these fools, m'lord!" he slammed his staff into the ground as the old man head opened it's mouth, flames ingulfing the entire gathering of humans, incenerating them from where they stood. The wind whipped around them, a bit angrily it seemed, as the young lord nudged a partially whole bit of armor before it crumbled to ashes. "Human vermin.."  
  
"M'lord! Upon the hilltop, a megelith demon! It could prove useful in your plan to lure Inu.. the half-demon weakling out of hiding!" the small demon chattered, as the giant horned demon reared up from the tree's, letting out a loud but low decible roar, then becoming silent once more.  
  
"Yes... it would serve me well." Shesshoumaru stated simply, and started towards where the lower demon had appeared.  
  
***Back to the oh so happy trio***  
  
"So your searching for your bethrothed?" Kate asked as Kuro nodded, folding his hands into his sleeves. "Yes.. she was kidnapped some time ago. My.. family has given up, but I still look for her." his voice softened slightly, though the snort from above caused him to frown as InuYasha yawned lazilly, dangling one foot towards the ground. "In my opinion your wasting your time. If you haven't found her yet, she either ran off with another man or is dead. Simple as that..... Don't.. know.... ~*" InuYasha dropped to the ground, shoving Kate and Kuro's heads to the ground, hissing to get down as a strange airborne object approched them.  
  
"A spirit wagon!" Kuro whispered quietly, his eyes narrowing at the sight. Now why would a dead soul be out riding this eve? Muemyeo would not be pleased to find out one of his carriages had been taken, and death imps were practically covering the thing, giggling and squawking in their usual inane ways. "What do you... InuYasha! Get down!" he hissed as the hanyou stood, staring at the wagon as the curtain flapped open, a rather fetching human woman looking out from inside.  
  
"M..Mother!" the hanyou stuttered as the woman reached out her hand calling out his name as Kate jerked her head up, standing with Kuro, and said the first thing that popped into her mind. "W..WHAT?! But... your mother's dead InuYasha..." she spoke gently but he didn't seem to heed her words. "He said she died a long time ago... how...?" her train of thought was broken as a gigantic clawed hand appeared from the sky, crushing the wagon like a parcel of twigs, clutching the woman in it's hand as the beast appeared from the clouds, it's face like that of the monster's people would speak of in the dead of night when telling stories.  
  
"NO!" InuYasha yelled, leaping towards the monster holding his mother, nearly reaching her when a jet of fire came at him, making him swerve to miss being charbroiled, his eyes resting on the surprisingly white figure perched gracefully on the oni's arm. "Jaken... Kill him once we've talked."  
  
"A..Aye m'lord!" the ugly little thing squawked, stepping behind the stranger. Fire seemed to light up behind InuYasha's gaze as he snarled. "Is that you, Shesshoumaru?!" bringing a slight smile to the youkai's lips. "Ah, you remembered me....dear little brother."  
  
Kate and Kuro did a jawdrop, as InuYasha just continued to glare at him with contempt, but Shesshoumaru's gaze lighted on the girl, his face almost twitching slightly, the look in his eyes causing Kate to get behind the two demons, gulping slightly. She had had enough of being sliced open by demons.  
  
~My... nanny.... in a human guise? How, she looks younger even when I was just a child. In such peasent like clothes, though they do suit.....NO! Why is she with that half-breed or that odd creature with them.....Wait.. her scent. Is human...~  
  
"Why, a human girl... how fit for you, brother.." he smirked, regaining his once more ice-cool composure, as Kate glared at him, moving slightly side by side with Kuro and InuYasha, putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah, got a problem with it, you... poofy freak?!" she shouted as Kuro shushed her, shaking his head frantically as a frowned deepened in the youkai's face, his eyes hardening once more. "How fitting..." the chain around InuYasha's mothers neck jerked, making her wince, "..that you should be dallying with humans. You, with your mortal wretch of a mother... seek your own leval at last."  
  
Kate watched the scene with apprehension as InuYasha started to growl, cracking his knuckles while Kuro seemed to be watching this play out with an odd expression on his face. Was he part of this guys scheme? Was he a distraction? No...he wasn't. "Shesshoumaru, if you came all this way just to insult me..."InuYasha smirked, tensing up as his brother laughed lightly, making them all freeze for a moment, Kuro wondering if he could summon enough shadows to rescue the hanyou's mother and get them out of there before... "No, I've come seeking our dear father's grave, half- breed."  
  
"Well sorry to dissapoint ya'h but I don't know anything!" InuYasha yelled up as Shesshoumaru sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment, pausing. "Very well, then your poor mother shall suffer." The chains around his mother jerked again as the monster's claw started to crush her, causing a scream to escape, but the hanyou just smirked. "You think that I'm that stupid?! My mother's been dead for years! You can't fool..."  
  
"Silance weakling!" Jaken shrieked, stepping forward. "Do you really think that with all his Lordship's power he could not easily summon a dead soul back from the dead, and give her flesh?" he cackled as the woman screamed again, the monsters claws seeming to crush her bones "In..InuYasha..don't trouble yourself." she smiled sadly as he took a step back, Kate and Kuro looking shocked. "I've been dead once anyway." she gasped as the hand suddenly crunched down, even Kate's human ears could hear the snapping of bones.  
  
"MOTHER!" InuYasha screamed, sliceing the monster's hand apart, letting his mother's limp form drop to the ground, but getting caught by Kuro who leapt up, sitting her on the ground before moving back at the monster a pair of hand scythes appearing in his hands with a shout, as Kate rushed over while him and InuYasha were busy with the monster. "Are, are you alright?" she asked hesitently.  
  
"KURO!" InuYasha went slicing through the monster, yelling to the strange demon who looked up from the his own carving into the monster's side with twin hand scythes that appeared. "GET THEM BOTH OUT OF HERE!" Kuro nodded, making his way down the monster's back and to the two woman. "Come on, it's not safe for either of you here!"  
  
"NO!" Shesshoumaru had the monster dive down with it's hand slamming into InuYasha's back sending him flying towards the trio, his mother looking up in shock. "INUYASHA!" she shouted, holding her hands up as a blindingly bright light ingluffed them all, even the youkai lord shading his eyes, once the light faded the group had vanished from sight.  
  
A smug grin curled one corner of his mouth. "Perfect then..."  
  
***One short nap later... or just... aw just read the dang thing!***  
  
Opening one eye groggily, Kate nearly jumped out of her skin, but calmed down noticing Kuro was asleep it seemed a few feet away from her, while InuYasha and his mother stood a few yards away. "I~~~!" her eyes widened as she tried to shout, but her voice seemed to be sealed away, she couldn't move at all! In her mind she screamed loudly, hoping to somehow wake up Kuro, or get the jerk's attention but he seemed to pay more attention to his mother.  
  
"My dear boy... how you've grown..."  
  
"Well yeah, I was pretty little when you... Where are we anyway?" he glanced around him at the serene garden surrounding them, following his mother as she moved along gracefully. "We are at the crossroads between Life and Death. I will be leaving soon...."  
  
Trying to move, Kate could only look around her in fear, this place was too perfect.... why didn't that lunkhead notice?! She looked over at Kuro and noted with relief his eyes were open now two, though fill with concern and dawning horror, he kept moving his eyes towards the water InuYasha's mother and him were standing by. Swiveling her eyes, Kate would have screamed if she could. She had no face! His mother didn't have a face!  
  
A glowing lotus bloomed between his 'mother's' hands, as InuYasha watched. "Do.. you have to leave?" he asked, a forlorne look crossing his face as the false mother smiled, then pointed to the water the petals drifted into as she dropped the flower. "Look into the water, my son." Eyeing her curiously, he moved over, peering curiously into the water, blinking in shock at what he saw, backing up slightly. "It's me... when I was still little..." The false mother moved closer, wrapping her arms around InuYasha, crooning softly. "Do you remember? Remember when when you were small, and I held you like this... so close." But the spell was partially broken, as he twisted around his eyes widening at the sight of his 'mother' not having a face in the waters reflection. "Wh..What, who are you?!" he struggled against her grip, trying to get away from this creature that had his mother's face 


End file.
